Betrayal
by Hideout Writer
Summary: Despite frequent and vocal assertions otherwise, Ajax was actually looking forward to simply babysitting some dragons for a change. When Bill shows up with another mission, those plans go out the window, and Ajax must stop yet another madman.
1. Chapter 1

"I'm sorry, Rhunön." Ajax whispered. He steadied his grip on his wand and aimed it at the ancient smith. "Avada Stupefy." A red blast of light left his wand, and Ajax watched as it sliced through the relatively few wards shielding her before knocking her out.

He abandoned his hiding spot, and moved the smith out of the way. After several moments, he found what he was looking for, the remaining bright-steel that was left over from the swords he and Eragon carried.

"Ajax to _Phoenix_. One for transport."

He vanished in a white flash of light as the old smith woke.

Ajax left the lump of metal in a storage room and transported down to where Aragon and the other Riders were currently raising dragons.

"I lied, Aragon. When I said that the dilithium crystals had gone bad. I won't be joining you for…an extended period of time. Don't expect me to show up when I had said I would, back at the airbase. I'm sorry, but I've other things to do at the moment, things you can't get involved in."

"Is that so?" Aragon asked dangerously.

"Yeah, that's so." Ajax said, just as Amaranth appeared. "She'll be staying here though, much as it pains me to leave her behind."

"What have you gotten yourself into this time?" Aragon hissed out, eyes narrowed.

"Trouble." Ajax replied. He held up a necklace with a pendant displaying the jackal on one side, and the yin-yang on the other.

"What is it?" Aragon asked, reaching for it.

"Texas Sombrero Omelet." Ajax replied. The portkey activated, and Ajax disappeared.

"Damn it!" Aragon hissed before turning around. "Amaranth, do you have any clue what he's up to?"

"Project Betrayal." Amaranth replied sadly. "I'm not telling you anything beyond that."

"Betrayal?" Aragon asked. "That doesn't sound good."

"It is what it is." Amaranth replied simply. "I will say no more."

"Phoenix, lay in a course for Earth, full speed, and cloak after we drop out. Drop out well ahead of time, say, before we pass Pluto?" Ajax ordered.

"Understood." Phoenix replied. The yoke at the unoccupied MC station twitched and twisted as the ship changed course, consoles blinking as the hyperdrive was brought online and the warp core was powered up and engaged to the hyperdrive.

Three days later, Ajax had fragmented the bright steel and placed it in a bag. The flakes jingled slightly as the bag shifted on his back.

As soon as the ship was in CLEO, Ajax transported to a restaurant in Australia. Exiting the alley, he entered the restaurant, where one of the waiters on duty recognized his boss's face.

"Ajax? Blimey, it's good to see you again mate!" the man said, making a notation.

"Good to see you too, Alan." Ajax replied.

"So, what are you doing here? Surprise inspection?" Alan asked.

"No." Ajax replied. "I need to _go_."

Alan realized what his boss was alluding to, and said "I guess you remember where the bathroom is?"

"Yeah, I know that much." Ajax laughed. He went into the back, to a walk-in freezer with a red taped circle on it. He punched in his access code, and the lock clicked.

Ajax opened the door, smiling slightly as the seals popped, and closed the door behind him. Before him, the blue-green orb of magic pulsed with a gentle hum, occasionally flaring near one of the orange ropes of magical energy that kept the rift secured in place.

Ajax took a breath to steady himself, and walked through, finding himself in a castle courtyard a few moments later.

"Hello, the house!" Ajax called out loudly.

"Identify yourself!" a voice cried out.

"Ajax." he said.

"Oh, just you." the guard replied, entering the courtyard. He lowered his crossbow. "Why have you come here?"

"I need to borrow a forge." Ajax replied.

"I did not know you knew the noble art of smithing." the guard said in surprise.

"There's a lot you don't know." Ajax replied with a wry smile.

"The forge is this way." the guard said, waving towards a door.

"Thank you. Please inform someone who is familiar with the art that I need enough fuel for twenty four hours of sustained burning time." Ajax said. "I have work to do."

"I will inform Grand Master Ogden at once." the guard said. "He will understand what you mean."

"Thank you." Ajax said, closing the door behind the man. After several moments of looking around, Ajax found the ventilation controls, and began opening the roof. That done, he started the fires and laid a trough over the charcoal.

Ogden came in several minutes later, just as Ajax was adding the bright-steel flakes to the trough.

"Semuel informed me that you needed twenty-four hours of sustained burning time." the middle aged smith said, smiling. "What are you planning, Ajax?"

"I'm making a Nightblade." Ajax replied steadily. "I brought with me some brightsteel from Alagaesia, as well as an equal amount of silver and an incredible amount of holy water for quenching the metal in. That will enable me to deal with an vampire or werewolf I should happen against, and the brightsteel, combined with the elvish songs of forging, will enable the blade to withstand almost anything."

"I see." Odgen replied, amused. "What style will you be forging this blade in?"

Ajax snorted. "A powersword."

Odgen's eyebrows raised at that. "A powersword? Ajax, what have you gotten yourself into, and just what is a powersword?"

Ajax picked up a replica powersword he had nearby, for use in copying. "Here's an accurate model of one."

He tossed it to Odgen, who caught it easily. "This is a wicked blade, Ajax."

"Yeah, I know." Ajax muttered. "Still, when in Rome, do as the Romans do."

"Indeed. What is this wicked place that you must go to?"

"I'd rather not say." Ajax replied, adding charcoal. He thumbed a switch on his bracer, causing a quenching barrel full of water to appear in a flash of green light. Walking over to the table, Ajax repeated the process, though this time it was a set of molds and a bag of silver flakes.

The silver was duly added to the brightsteel in the trough as the star-metal began to melt.

"Won't be long now." Ajax muttered, selecting a dipping ladle and a mold.

Odgen added more charcoal, then switched off the blower. "Are you aware that blower was on the maximum setting?" Odgen asked, turning to Ajax with a raised eyebrow. "I have never used that speed before, as I have never had need of a fire that hot or those temperatures so quickly."

"Yes, I know." Ajax replied. He quickly filled the molds with the glowing metal, dumping them into the quenching barrel the moment they were filled.

A massive cloud of steam filled the blacksmith's chamber, along with hissing to put any snake to shame.

"There's that part." Ajax said. He fished out the pieces of metal, and dried them off. The teeth and chain were placed on the table while the bar was thrust into the fire.

Odgen left him to it, presumably do deal with other issues, and Ajax found himself coming out of a trance at the twenty-three hour mark, with a pile of rough powersword parts.

Ajax put out the fire and cleaned up the forge pit before closing the ceiling. With his bag slung over his shoulder, Ajax took a last look at his temporary workspace and left, closing the door behind him.

"Master Odgen!" he called, seeing the middle-aged smith on the other side of the courtyard.

"Yes?" Odgen asked.

"Thank you kindly for the use of your forge." Ajax stated formally.

The master smith smirked and said "Did you complete your new weapon?"

"Not entirely." Ajax replied. "I still need to smooth the parts and assemble it, but for the most part, yes."

"Then I wish you luck on your quest." Odgen replied formally.

"Thank you, Master Odgen." the two nodded to each other, then moved to go their separate ways.

Ajax passed through the rift to find himself once again in the Australian location of his successful Rift restaurant chain. Deciding not to bother with leaving properly, Ajax activated his portkey, stumbling slightly on the bridge of the _Phoenix_.

A week later, Ajax had properly smoothed and assembled the blade, and given it a starting jolt of power via the warp core.

"Phoenix, go to Pluto, change to the Warhammer 40k verse and then set a course for Terra. Remain cloaked."

"Understood." she replied, tossing her ponytail.

Ajax sheathed the powersword and activated his armor, making himself look like an Inquisitor.

Several minutes later, the cloaked vessel arrived near an Imperial Navy space dock, where an Armageddon class vessel was parked along with several even larger ships.

"Phoenix, I want you to put me on that ship over there, the _Macharius' Fury._ Once I'm there, get out of here. I want you to go back to Earth, so that if Aragon tries to follow me, he finds you in orbit, not missing. If you allow him on board, you are to tell him nothing about what's going on, just say it's part of Project Betrayal. That's all he's allowed to know, we still don't know if Aragon was the source of the problem."

"What is Project Betrayal?" Phoenix asked. "You don't usually dress up like an Inquisitor, and I seem to recall that you had once said that if you never set foot in this reality again, it would be far too soon."

"It's classified, sorry. Besides, if he attempts to hack in, and actually manages it, I'd rather he not find information about it. If you must know, however, the Trust aren't the only people opposed to the way Stargate Command is run." Ajax replied solemnly. "I guess you can offer up that tidbit to Aragon if he asks." Ajax smirked then. "He thinks he's so important that he should be given every piece of information he even remotely wants. This is really going to torque him."

"I'm sending you to the _Fury._ See you back home." Phoenix said, her fingers flying over the controls.

A moment later, Ajax found himself just outside the bridge.

"Who are you?" Asked a heavy-set man.

"I'm am Inquisitor Ajax." came the cool reply. "Where is the captain of this vessel?"

"Where else would he be?" the man snarled. "On the bridge!"

"Thank you." Ajax replied, still maintaining his almost emotionless voice.

Ajax entered the bridge, and took a moment to observed the ordered mayhem that was a bridge leaving space dock.

The captain was seated on a throne of some sort, at least, Ajax thought the ornate chair seemed like a throne, and barking out orders while receiving reports from his various bridge officers.

"What are you doing here?" the captain asked politely, pointing at Ajax.

Ajax regarded him with a steady gaze. "I was here to find you." he said calmly. "I assume you are the captain of this ship."

"I am." the man replied. "What do you want with me?"

"Whatever orders you may have had are null and void." Ajax replied. "I need your ship for a…_special_ mission."

"Of course, milord." the captain replied.

"Set a course for Baal." Ajax said. "And get someone who can guide me to the warp engines, I've never been on one of these ships before."

"Right away, sir." the captain replied.

Three minutes later, as the ship was exiting the system, someone entered the bridge. "Sergeant Rankin reporting as ordered sir!"

"Show the Inquisitor to the Warp engines." the captain said. "Dismissed."

"Yes sir." the sergeant turned to Ajax and said "This way, sir." before leaving the bridge again.

Ajax followed the man silently until he asked "What do you want with the warp engines?"

"I intend to tamper with them in such a way as to force them to work differently than they did before." Ajax replied.

"Isn't that dangerous?" the sergeant asked.

"Depends." Ajax answered. "Do I know what I'm doing?"

"I wouldn't know, sir." he replied nervously.

"I've studied with the Tech-Priests on Mars, and have learned much. I then traveled for several years, seeking more knowledge. When I returned to Mars, I turned over all the information I have picked up, and my path has diverged from theirs since then. I know what I'm doing." Ajax said seriously.

"With all due respect, sir, what _are_ you doing?" Rankin asked, several minutes later.

"Building a hyperdrive." Ajax replied. "If I can. I'm not entirely certain that it will work."

"What happens if it doesn't?" Rankin asked fearfully.

Ajax shrugged. "Eh, the ship blows up in the worst case scenario. Best case if it doesn't work is absolutely nothing happens. Not that it really matters. Ala that really matters is that we serve the Emperor. I am but a stone in the wall, a small piece of the master plan."

That seemed to get Rankin to shut up, and Ajax smiled when he beheld the sign stating that the warp drives occupied the space on the other side of the doors.

"No, no, no." Ajax muttered. "These things are far too big." he turned to Rankin. "Don't go." he said harshly. "You are my assistant until this little project is done. Can the warp drives be ejected from the ship?"

"No." Rankin replied.

A moment later, the ship shuddered as the Gellar fields failed. As the atmosphere of the ship degenerated around him, Ajax watched with an odd sense of detachment as one relatively un-mutated Space Marine, came up to him, looking down on Ajax as if he were an interesting kind of bug.

"The file is in your hand." he said at last, his voice gravely.. "Good luck."

Ajax awoke with a jerk and a yell.

"_what's wrong, Ajax?"_ Amaranth asked.

Ajax took several moments to slow his breathing. _"Nothing. Just a bit of a bad turn at the end of the dream sequence is all."_

"_You had me worried for a moment."_ Amaranth replied. Ajax could hear the concern in her voice.

"_I solemnly swear I'm feeling better now."_ Ajax said._ "I've got a new job from Bill, and some sort of odd briefing-ish thing in the dream. Aragon isn't going to be happy, that's for sure. How far out to Alagaesia?"_

_A/N: This was some messing around with an idea that came to mind, and I'm not sure if I'll continue. Depends on my mood I guess, or reviews. If I get reviews, I'd be more motivated, but it's possible that I'll continue regardless of review status._


	2. Chapter 2

Ajax appeared near the small settlement that had been set up for the care of the dragons, and he began walking towards the center of the pseudo-village.

"Ajax, it's good to see that you…is that black file?" Aragon asked, eyes narrowed at the folder Ajax carried.

"Yeah, 'fraid so." Ajax replied resignedly. "I'm sorry, but my first duty calls."

"I'll take a look." Aragon said, snatching the file away from Ajax.

"I wouldn't." Ajax warned. "Not if you remember what happened last time."

Aragon, who had just opened the file, slowly and deliberately closed it again, without looking at it. "Unlock it." he said quietly. "Now."

"No." Ajax replied, equally quiet. "I will not. Even if I wanted to, I'd need to have it in hand to be able to do so."

Aragon handed over the file, as Thelduin arrived to see what was going on. Her eyes narrowed as she beheld the jackal seal on the front of the black manila folder, and she coiled nearby, ready to respond as she thought appropriate.

Ajax opened the file, and took out a single piece of paper, which he then copied with a spell. The original was returned to the file, and Ajax handed over the duplicate.

"Bill re-worked the security spells a bit. If I willingly hand you the file, or parts of the file, then you can actually see what is there, otherwise…well, I'm sure you remember. That piece of paper is safe for you to read." he said, closing the file.

Aragon's eyes flicked over the paper for several seconds. "Hmm, looks like you need my help again." he said. "And I was just settling down here."

"You aren't coming." Ajax replied. "At least, not with me."

"What do you mean?" Aragon shot back. "Right there on the paper, 'Warhammer 40k' as your destination universe. You _need_ my expertise!"

"I can't restrict your movements from one 'verse to another, Aragon. I can say for a certainty that you aren't coming with me, or by my choice."

"And just what is this that you're involved in, this 'Project Betrayal'? What does Death mean by that?" Aragon asked loudly.

Ajax backed up a few steps, intimidated by the older Rider. "I can't say, okay? It's classified, and _way_ above your pay grade. Amaranth will be staying here, _if_ that tells you _anything_. I would dearly love to not part with her company, but I have my orders. You want to come along? Fine, get your own transport. For this mission, you are not in my party. I'm sorry, but that's how it is."

"Fine." Aragon ground out at last. "Be that way. Do you have to leave right away?"

"No, I've a week's worth of leave before I am to turn my attention back to the mission. It's supposed to give me time to 'center' myself after what happened with that warp incident. Oh, and Aragon?"

"Hm?"

"Cold, darkness, and evil don't exist." Ajax walked towards the edge of the settlement and pitched a tent while Aragon tried to think about that one.

""he said.

"Cold is merely the absence of heat, Aragon." Ajax explained. "Darkness is the same thing, with lumens rather than degrees. Evil is the same thing again, just the absence of good. Therefore, removing all that is evil doesn't destroy the balance, as there is no balance to destroy. Chaos being the absence of order, if I removed Chaos, then order would exist everywhere, and the so-called chaos theory is just order on a higher level. It just looks chaotic." Ajax smirked as he finished putting up the tent. "it's really quite simple when you think about it."

Ajax surreptitiously placed several warding stones that would safeguard the tent from rampaging dragons or Inquisitors, though he suspected that they would only hold against the dedicated senior Rider for half and hour or so at best.

The next week or so was spent idyllically. At least, Ajax _thought_ it was idyllic, but realized that having gone up against Chaos might have skewed his perception slightly. All too soon, it was time for Ajax to take his leave. He packed a trunk, but left the tent up for Amaranth, as she had obtained several items for her use while in human form.

"I'll see you around, Aragon." Ajax said. "Max is arriving in three hours, so at least you'll have the same number of people on the ground as you have before I left." Ajax grinned slightly at his own words, but then sobered up. "I really do wish I could have had your help on this one, Aragon. If it weren't for my orders, I would bring you along. Take care of yourself, and don't get eaten by one of those stupid overgrown slugs." so saying, Ajax and his trunk flashed blue for a moment before disappearing.

"Rhünon." Ajax stated from just outside the boundaries of her forge. "I'm on a mission of extreme importance, and I was wondering if you could help me."

"I could." she said. "depending on the nature of the help you need rendered."

"I need a weapon." Ajax replied.

"You do not need another weapon." Rhünon scoffed.

"Yes, I do." Ajax replied. "My current weapon will fail me against the enemies I am soon to fight."

"And why is that?" she croaked. "Have you gone and destroyed every enchantment I laid on your blades, and then bent them, just for spite?"

The was a slithering sound of a long knife sliding out of it's scabbard, followed by it's twin a moment later.

"You may inspect them if you wish." Ajax stated.

Rhünon accepted the weapon, and examined the blades with great care, murmuring in the ancient language as she did so. "It is in perfect condition." she rasped at last. "So why would it fail you?"

"What do you know of the walkers of the night, vampires and lycans?" Ajax asked.

"Why would you be meeting such abominations?" Rhünon shot back venomously.

"It is my job to kill yet another madman." Ajax replied. "And I believe that those two types of…_things_ would be in the way. It never hurts to make sure."

"Yes, this blade, much as it pains me to admit it, _would_ be considerably ill-suited for the task. Not entirely impossible, mind you, but not the perfect tool for the job. Very well, we shall forge a new one."

"I have a blueprint of the weapon." Ajax supplied, opening the file. He extracted several papers, detailing several different pieces of a chainsword.

Rhünon accepted the papers with an odd look on her face. "Plans for a weapon. What are we coming to?" she muttered.

"Plans are so that the weapon can be easily duplicated, regardless of who is standing at the forge. Will your oath allow you to forge bits and pieces of a weapon?" Ajax asked.

"A clever interpretation." she said. "Yes."

"I have with me the finest weapons-grade silver for the alloy, and a goodly quantity of holy water for quenching with." Ajax said, presenting the metal and water.

Rhünon nodded. "Very well. I will want recompense for this. This is a cursed design, and I feel ill at ease with even forging the parts for it. However, I know what you are, and the entity you work for."

"You know Bill?" Ajax asking surprise.

"I do." the ancient smith replied. "I forged a Reaper's Blade for him three years ago when he tried to reap Jack Harkness. I can't believe he never noticed anything was wrong until the moment Harkness was supposed to die. I'm still trying to reforge the blades, but shadow is the trickiest thing to work with…" the smith trailed off, evidently lost in the memories of her craft.

"Right, I'll leave you to it then." Ajax said. "I must see about certain other arrangements."

So saying, Ajax vanished, stopping briefly at the border to pass through the wards, then flashed again, finding himself back at the dragon-raising camp.

"Back so soon?" Aragon asked. "That was quick, I thought your ship takes four hours between reality jumps."

"Carter whittled it down to half an hour." Ajax said. "But I haven't left yet. Rhünon is working with the silver and holy water to create a powered chainsword while I work on other things."

"A Frostblade?" Aragon asked. "Why?"

"I prefer the term Nightblade, seeing as how it is expressly designed to deal with vampires and werewolves." Ajax said. "However, that's not why I came back." Ajax looked up for effect, and after a few moments, Aragon looked up as well.

"What are we looking for?" Aragon asked.

"Wait for it…" Ajax replied. A moment later, the entire sky flashed blue as the planetary shield disengaged.

"What the devil was that?" Aragon asked in shock.

'The shield covering this world just dropped." Ajax said. "It will be engaged again in about ten seconds or so. Atlantis has arrived."

A moment later, the sky flashed with a blue light, turning the color a slightly deeper blue as the shields came back into existence. A moment later, Ajax pointed towards the horizon. "Behold, Atlantis!" he said dramatically.

Aragon cuffed him about the back of the head, and moments later, the city flew overhead, a slight trail of smoke following the city's course.

"I gave Angel the coordinates of your camp, and Atlantis is going to land near the shore, as close as they can without actually touching ground. This means you'll be able to sleep on Atlantis, rather than here!" Ajax finished brightly. He sobered again. "I need to go upstairs. See you later."

A moment later, the transport systems aboard _Phoenix_ locked onto Ajax, depositing him on the bridge.

"Send me over to _Voyager_'s bridge, please." Ajax said, barely pausing to look around.

"Right away, sir." came the reply.

A moment later, he was standing on the only Federation bridge in the universe Ajax currently occupied.

"And what brings you here?" Captain Janeway asked, standing up. "Stationary orbit over Atlantis please, Mr. Paris."

"Business." Ajax replied. "May we continue in your ready room?"

The captain gave him an appraising look, which Ajax held steadily until she looked away. "Very well."

The two entered the spacious ready room, and Janeway paused by the replicator. "Can I get you anything, Mr. Tone?"

"I don't suppose your computers know what firewhiskey looks like, does it?" Ajax asked with a hint of a smile.

"Firewater?" Janeway asked, bemused.

"No, firewhiskey." Ajax corrected, grinning. "It the beverage of choice if someone like myself is looking to drown their sorrows…liberally."

"I'm afraid not." Janeway said, smiling as well. "Coffee, black, hot."

The computer bleeped and hummed for a moment before the requested cup of coffee materialized in a swirl of energy.

She took a sip and grimaced. As usual, the coffee was not as hot as she would have liked. Ajax grinned and leaned over the replicator. "Hot coffee." he said. The requested beverage appeared like the previous one, and Ajax passed to the captain. "I think this may be more to your liking."

An eyebrow went up slightly, but she accepted the proffered cup, and took a sip. She then set the cup down and sighed. "That's hot coffee." she said.

"Should I give the other one back?" Ajax asked.

Janeway made a dismissive waving gesture, and Ajax put the cup back in the replicator and cleared it.

"Now, what was it you wanted?" Janeway asked.

"It would take too long to explain." Ajax replied. He held out the black file towards Janeway, who accepted it and examined the seal on the front.

"Isn't that the mark of Anubis?" Janeway asked.

"Sort of." Ajax replied, after several seconds of debating how to explain it. "At the higher level, it is one of the many recognized marks used as identifiers for Death or the property of Death. At the lower level, yes, the mark was associated with Anubis."

"You having that sort of information means that you come from Death, assuming you haven't stolen this. Have you come to reap my soul?" Janeway asked. She seemed rather calm about the idea.

"No, rather to ask for your help. All the information pertaining to the mission is inside." Ajax said quietly.

Janeway opened the file, and began reading while Ajax conjured a PADD and began to read, barely paying attention to the words, focused on Janeway's facial reactions instead. She did not look pleased to be reading what was before her. Still, a grim curiosity seemed to drive her hand as she flipped to the next page. Finally, she finished, and Ajax stood up from where he was seated in the lounge half of the ready room.

"I assume you have finished the file?" Ajax asked somberly.

Janeway nodded. "Yes, unfortunately. To say I was disgusted by some of what I read in there would be the understatement of the century. Do you have to go in there?"

"According to the contract, yes." Ajax replied. I'm working on obtaining a new weapon to help me with my task, since the target is some sort of werewolf and vampire hybrid. It's not as vulnerable to silver and sunlight as ordinary versions of either race, but they certainly help. Add to that a chainsaw mated to the hilt of a sword, and you have a serious weapon. Will you help me?"

Janeway thought about it for several moments. "Yes." she said at last.

"Thank you." Ajax said. "I'll be bringing over a bunch of stuff so that it can be consumed by the replicator system, I wouldn't want to depend on other sources for food once we get there."

Janeway grimaced. "I agree wholeheartedly. I wouldn't be surprised if even the food was tainted with the foul muck of the Imperium and Chaos."

"Not that bad." Ajax laughed. "But very close. I wouldn't be surprised if the Chaos forces give us a bit of a berth, but the Imperium might not be intellectual enough to realize that I am bad news. If such a situation arises, I'll use my abilities to replace your shields and you can send all that spare power to weapons."

"You can do that?" Janeway asked, amazed.

"I'm holding the ship up." Ajax grinned. At Janeway's look, he relented. "Yes, I can do that, regardless of whether or not I'm holding the ship up. I'll have the _Phoenix_ start sending stuff over to your cargo bays in cubes so that you can easily stick them into the replicator for consumption."

"Thank you." Janeway replied.

"Thank _you_." Ajax replied. "I'm not entirely sure this would be possible without your help."

They exited the ready room, and Ajax activated his beacon while captain Janeway set about getting her ship ready for the arduous mission it was about to endure.

_Another one done, somehow I feel like my heart wasn't in this one, despite the speed with which I cranked this puppy out. Anyway, good or bad, leave a review, and try not to hate on me in a stupid fashion. Tell me what I did wrong and how to fix it rather than simple things like 'this sucks'. Thankyou, and goodnight._


End file.
